


NSFW Alphabet-Tommy Shelby

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: You read the title, you know what this is.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 73





	NSFW Alphabet-Tommy Shelby

A=Aftercare  
Tommy isn’t big on aftercare. He doesn’t like doing it but if he has to, then he will get you some towels or give into cuddling every once in awhile. 

B=Body Part  
F-He loves your boobs. He loves grabbing them and marking them as his in whatever way he can.  
M-He loves your hair. He loves gripping it and pulling on it while he’s fucking you.  
NB-He loves your eyes. Whenever he has the chance to look into your eyes while you have sex, he can. 

C=Cum  
Tommy is slow to cum. He loves savoring the moment and enjoys your bodies pressed together in ecstasy. 

D=Dirty Secret  
He loves being underneath you. He loves, loves, loves looking up at you while he fucks you but he can’t ever let that get out. 

E= Experience  
Being the leader of the biggest gang in Birmingham, he has lots of experience. He has fucked anyone he could bring to his bed. But he doesn’t put his partner down for not having as much experience as him or more experience than him or no experience at all. 

F= Favorite Position  
He loves cowgirl. He loves seeing you face twist in pleasure as you fill yourself up with his cock. 

G= Goofy  
Tommy doesn’t really like being goofy. He just wants to fuck without much laughing from either of you. He’s just ready to fuck and get it over with. 

H= Hair  
He loves pulling your hair and he loves having his own hair pulled. Either way, he loves the moans that it can earn from either of you. 

I=Intimacy  
Tommy can be intimate when he wants to be and when the time calls for it. He often wants to be intimate with someone but doesn’t know how to express wanting to be intimate with someone so he just goes for casual fucking or sex with little to no intimacy instead. 

J=Jack Off  
Tommy will only jack off when you don’t want/aren’t in the mood for sex. Other than that he doesn’t like jacking off. 

K=Kink  
He’s into exhibitionism  
He loves hair pulling  
Orgasm denial  
Being called ‘daddy’ and you being his little boy/girl/one

L=Location  
He is ready to fuck whenever and wherever you are. He will do it anywhere the mood strikes but most loves fucking you in his office where all his workers can see him do it and have them know who you belong to. 

M=Motivation  
Tommy is only motivated to have sex when you are. He never likes it when his motivation isn’t reciprocated and he only wants to go after someone who wants it. 

N=No  
Tommy hates hearing the word ‘no’ but respects hearing it otherwise. He would back off as soon as you say ‘no’ and goes to relieve himself somewhere else. 

O=Oral  
He loves giving oral sex and would rarely ever let you give him oral back. He loves having you sit on his face and just give you pleasure but when you want to give back, he doesn’t mind receiving. 

P=Pace  
Tommy loves a rough, fast pace that threatens to rip you open if he had the strength to but isn’t against going slower if you ask him to. 

Q=Quickie  
Given the nature of his work, quickies tend to be the norm with Tommy but that only makes the nights where he gets to spend more time with you all the more better. 

R=Risk  
Tommy is a huge risk taker in the bedroom and otherwise. He would love to fuck you in his office with the blinds open because he knows no one will ever tell a soul or risk being blinded. 

S=Stamina  
Tommy has enough stamina to go two-maybe three-rounds before he is ready to go to bed. 

T=Toy  
Tommy doesn’t enjoy toys in bed. He would much rather be able to please you all on his own through good old human contact. 

U=Unfair  
He hates when you tease him and not follow through on sex. Though, as much as he hates it he knows that the reaction you get will likely be your downfall later that night. 

V=Volume  
Tommy isn’t very vocal in the bedroom, keeping to a few grunts and moans here and there but not a lot more than that. 

W= Wild Card [Jealousy]  
Tommy, being a Shelby, has a tendency to get fairly jealous of anyone who ties to hit on you. But it turns him on from time to time, the thought of seeing you being fucked by someone else while he watches. 

X=X-Ray  
Tommy is bigger than the average size and doesn’t try to hype up how “big” he is but knows that his size could scare anyone that isn’t properly warmed up first. 

Y=Yearning [How high is their sex drive?]  
Tommy has the second highest sex drive of the Shelby brothers besides his younger brother, John, and is down to fuck at any moment. 

Z=ZZZ...  
Tommy immediately knocks out after having sex with you. He doesn’t even check up on his partner after sex other than mumbling a quick ‘do you need anything’ before falling asleep


End file.
